DXD MAY CRY
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si dante y vergil terminaran en el universo de highschool dxd durante su última batalla en el infierno. ¿Qué efecto tendrá la presencia de los hijos de sparda en ese mundo y en las diversas facciones que conforman el inframundo? Una sola cosa es clara ellos van a desatar un verdadero pandemonio y le patearan el culo a cualquier imbécil que quiera joder con ellos.
1. Prologo: Dos demonios interdimencionales

**Prologo: Un par de demonios extra dimensionales**

**Disclaimer: Ni Devil May Cry ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen.**

**Infierno**

En una cascada en el infierno una feroz batalla sin cuartel se estaba llevando a cabo entre dos hermanos que luchaban por las cosas en las que ambos creían, ellos eran los hijos del legendario demonio Sparda quienes por las maquinaciones del destino terminaron volviéndose enemigos_**-¿Qué pasa Vergil estas Cansado y necesitas un respiro?-**_Dijo uno de los hermanos él era un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos de un color azul claro y vestido con un abrigo rojo, pantalones verde oscuros y botas militares negras. El estaba armado con una claymore de color azul oscuro a su contrincante.

_**-debería preguntarte eso a ti Dante ya que has sido tú el que lleva una derrota en el marcador-**_le dijo Vergil a su hermano; él un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello Plateado peinado hacia atrás y estaba vestido con unos pantalones y chaleco negro y estaba armado con una okatana y la claymore de Sparda Force Edge con la cual estaba bloqueando una de estocada de la espada de Dante, aunque ignorado por ambos hermanos los medallones que cargaban estaban empezando a brillar con un resplandor rojizo ya que ignorado por ellos una de las muchas protecciones que el había puesto en los amuletos fue activada debido al poder que absorbieron de forcé edge_**.**_

Dante aplico más fuerza con su espada y empujo a vergil hacia atrás para luego desenfundar a ivory y dispararle una ráfaga de tiros a su hermano quien las bloqueo con su espada._**-En serio Vergil porque si yo no me equivoco yo estaba barriendo el piso contigo en nuestra anterior pelea antes de que ese bastardo de arkham se entrometiera-**_Vergil frunció ligeramente el seño ante las palabras de su hermano pero no dio más demostraciones de molestia solo volvió a arremeter con la espada de su padre contra Dante quien también se lanzo al ataque con rebellion pero en el momento en que las espadas chocaron la energía que estaba siendo acumulada en los medallones fue liberada activando la protección el hechizo espacio-temporal Caleidoscopio lo que dio origen a un vórtice espacio temporal que empezó a succionarlos a ambos ya que la función de dicha protección es enviarlos a otra dimensión para que los enemigos de Sparda no pudieran atacarlos pero debido a la desaparición del demonio el no pudo darle la energía al hechizo.

_**-¡Qué demonios has hecho vergil!-**_le pregunto molesto Dante a su hermano mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo para evitar ser succionado por el vórtice.

_**-Aunque te cueste creerlo hermano esto no es mi culpa, pero te recomiendo que estés preparado para lo peor ya que esto es una anomalía espacio-temporal y podría enviarnos a cualquier parte-**_Le dijo Vergil antes de ser succionado por el portal.

_**-¡Mierda!-**_Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Dante antes ser también absorbido por la anomalía espacio temporal.

**/En la Brecha dimensional/**

En el Inmenso vacío de la brecha dimensional la criatura conocida como el verdadero dios emperador dragón o Great Red estaba aburrido mas allá de la compresión de cualquier ser en el universo excepto quizás Ophis pero bueno ella no contaba en la opinión de el ella no podría conocer algo divertido aunque la mordiera en el culo. Es en ese momento Cuando algo llama su atención ya que dos poderosas entidades estaban luchando cerca de su locación, así que sin más nada que hacer decidió ver quiénes eran los dos idiotas que estaban luchando.

**/Con los combatientes/**

_**-¿Bueno que te parece el cambio de locación hermano? ¡Lo único que lamento es que no habrá nadie que vea cuando te patee el trasero!-**_Le dijo sonriéndole viciosamente Dante a Vergil mientras arremetía contra el con Rebellion.

_**-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti Dante, ya que a diferencia de mi tu no estas acostumbrado a tus poderes demoniacos por lo que ya debes estar agotándote-**_le respondió Vergil a su hermano para luego darle una mirada a su alrededor y decirle a su hermano_**-aunque opino que dejemos nuestra pelea por ahora ya que estamos obviamente en otra dimensión así que mejor busquemos un camino de vuelta a menos que quieras pasar la eternidad deambulando en este yermo-**_Le dijo el para luego enfundar su espada y Dante lo imitara cuando sienten una enorme presencia que irradiaba poder a niveles inimaginable para ellos cuando frente a ellos aparece un gigantesco Dragón Rojo frente a ellos congelándolos en su sitio debido a la gigantesca aura que poseía la criatura.

_**-**__Maldición que demonios es este dragón su poder es increíble...Casi ilimitado si no hacemos algo rápido el nos destruirá__**-**_Pensó preocupado Vergil mientras ideaba como el y su hermano podrían salir de esa situación, cuando Dante hizo algo que logro que por primera vez en años el perdiera la calma.

_**-¡Hey Vergil corre por tu vida que es el primo gay de Godzilla!-**_Le dijo Dante con una sonrisa burlona señalando al Dragón quien obviamente se molesto ante las palabras de Dante y levanto sus masivas garras y se preparo para golpearlos con ellas.

_**-¡Maldición Dante eres un imbécil!-**_Le dijo Vergil antes de que el dragón lo golpeara y lo mandara a volar a otro vórtice dimensional.

Dante solo sonrió como un troll ya que aunque sabia que fue algo estúpido haber insultado al dragón el decidió que si hiba a morir al menos iba a burlarse de su verdugo por lo que dijo la única cosa que pensaba en ese momento antes de que el dragón lo mandara a volar como hizo con Vergil_**-¡No me arrepiento de nada!-**_en ese momento el dragón lo golpeo y lo mando contra el otro portar que abrió.

**/Ubicación desconocida 02:30 PM/**

Lo primero que Noto Dante cuando abrió los ojos era que estaba en el claro de un bosque en algún lugar que obviamente no era el infierno ni el basurero en el que habían terminado el y su hermano, lo segundo que noto fue que por algún extraño motivo el veía los arboles y los demás objetos mas grandes lo cual lo extraño bastaste pero el mayor shock que tuvo fue cuando vio su reflejo en Rebellion la cual se encontraba en el suelo a su lado ya que el se veía como cuando era un niño de unos 8 años_**-**__¡¿que demonios me veo como un mocoso como demonios paso esto?!__**-**_En ese momento el recuerda su estadia en la brecha dimensional y su encuentro con great red_**-¡ESE ESCAMOSO HIJO DE PUTA CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE USARE SU PIEL PARA HACERME UN PAR DE BOTAS!-**_Grito furioso dante a los cielos al darse cuenta que el dragon de alguna manera lo había devuelto rejuvenecido hasta volverlo un niño oh sin duda cuando viera a esa lagartija súper desarrollada iba a patearle el culo de tal forma y manera que seria recordada como la mayor paliza en la historia de la creación pero en ese momento el escucha pasos que vienen a su dirección y al parecer estaban acercándose hacia su posición así que desenfundo una de sus pistolas y apunto con ella hacia la dirección por donde iba a aparecer quien se acercaba a donde se encontraba el_**-¡Sea quien seas sal lentamente con las manos en alto o disparo!-**_Dijo seriamente dante a la persona que se acercaba quien salió de entre los arbustos con las manos en alto y algo asustada sorprendiendo a dante ya que era una chica de su aparente edad biológica de largo cabello negro,piel blanca cabello negro, ojos violeta vestida con un kimono blanco con detalles rosas.

_**-¡Espera no dispares!-**_Le dijo asustada la niña con las manos alzadas, el chico solo suspiro y bajo el arma y le dijo disculpándose a ella.

_**-eh lo siento pero es que apareci aquí, y como últimamente he estado siendo perseguido por una gente extraña crei que eras alguno de ellos-**_Eso al parecer ayudo a calmar un poco a la chica quien se acerco a el y sonriéndole amigablemente le dijo.

_**-Bueno no te preocupes ya que aquí estaras a salvo. Y mi nombre es Akeno Himejima ¿y el tuyo?-**_Dante le correspondió la sonrisa tras guardar sus pistolas y tomar Rebellion le respondió.

_**-Mi nombre es Dante y es un placer conocerte linda-**_Akeno se puso roja como un tomate ante las palabras del chico y dante no pude evitar también hacerlo ya que al parecer por ahora las cosas por los momentos estaban mejorando.

**/Ubicación desconocida/**

Lo primero que noto Vergil cuando abrió los ojos fue que estaba en una habitacion amueblada espartanamente lo segundo era que las heridas que había sufrido durante la batalla con Dante estaban curadas_**-Valla por fin despertaste bello durmiente ya nos íbamos a preguntar si necesitaríamos un beso para despertarte-**_ Le dijo una voz sarcástica a su derecha por lo que el se volteo y vio a tres hombres que lo estaban observando con diversos grados de interés en ese momento el aparente líder de ese trio decidio volver a hablar con el_**-Aunque debo decir que el hecho que hallas tardado 6 horas en despertar no es tan sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta que fuiste expulsado de la brecha dimensional por el mismísimo Great Red- **_El hijo mayor de Sparda observo al hombre quien era alguien de piel blanca, ojos azules y una barba y largo cabello plateado vestido con un ornamentado traje con una sonrisa en el rostro pero eso no lo engaño ya que el aura que el y sus compañeros exudaban daban a entender que el no era humano ya que resumaba caos y maldad a raudales asi que decidió cortar con la charada invocando a Yamato y apuntando con ella al hombre.

_**-Que quieres de mi demonio ya que la apariencia tuya y de tus compañeros podrá ser humana pero sus auras los delatan, asi que hablen ahora o callen para siempre-**_Mas los tres amenazados se rieron de el antes de silenciarlo con su potente instinto asesino.

_**-Miren al mocoso hablando duro cuando apenas puede soportar nuestro instinto asesino-**_Dijo otro de los hombres presentes con burla en la voz; este estaba vestido con un traje negro, tenia el cabello de color negro y rubio y los ojos le eran bicolor.

_**-Tranquilo Crom Cruach ya que el no sabe quienes somos y de cierta manera su reacción es entendible -**_Dijo el líder al otro hombre para luego dirigirse a Vergil y decirle mientras le saludaba_**\- y bueno antes de responder tu pregunta dejame presentarme primero mi nombre es Rizevim Livan Lucifer Hijo del primer Lucifer y líder la facción Qlippoth de la Khaos Brigade y me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros ya que veo que posees un enorme poder y potencial latente en ti y yo podría ayudarte a sacarlo a flote-**_Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable que no engañaba al hijo de Sparda ya que el sabia que si se negaban lo matarían y como ya se había percatado de su aparente rejuvenecimiento a la niñez decidió seguirles el juego…por ahora.

_**-Mi nombre es Vergil y acepto tu oferta -**_Rizevim no pudo evitar que una sonrisa un tanto complacida surcara su rostros ya que al parecer las cosas se hiban a volver interesantes en el futuro.

**/**

**Notas del autor 02: Y eso es todo por ahora, como se habrán dado cuenta esto es un universo alternativo de devil may cry y un poco de Highschool DxD ya que la llegada de Vergil y Dante a ese universo; aquí planeo que Vergil se vuelva un magnifico bastardo del calibre de Lellouch de code geass ya que él como se dice en mi país tendrá sus manos metidas en más de un guiso y Dante bueno el seguirá siendo Dante aunque su presencia en la residencia de Akeno y su madre tendrán efectos en el futuro de mucha gente y por si se lo preguntan La pareja será DantexHarem y VergilxHarem hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo 01: La Vida de dos demonios

**Capitulo 01: La Vida de dos demonios**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series que aquí aparece me pertenecen **

**/Capilla de los Himejima-Kuoh Japon 20/05/2004/**

"Bueno esta nueva vida no es tan mala". Pensó Dante mientras descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio del templo de los Himejimas ya que durante los 2 meses que estuvo allí había sentido una paz y tranquilidad que solo había sentido cuando su madre estaba viva aunque decidió dejar de pensar en eso ya que siempre que recordaba esa época su buen humor desaparecía pero antes de que eso pasara una sombra lo cubrió por lo que abrió los ojos y vio a Akeno quien lo estaba viendo con el seño fruncido el solo sonrió de medio lado y se levanto del suelo "Hey hola Akeno que sucede." Le pregunto de manera perezosa el hijo de Sparda a su nueva amiga quien lo veía con una expresión enfadada.

"Dante que haces aquí Papa te dijo que fueras a verlo hace más de media hora en su estudio." Dante rodo los ojos a un lado ya que aunque él sabía que Baraqiel era alguien integro y con un gran sentido del honor y la familia. Cosas que él sin duda respetaba, el hombre era demasiado estirado en la opinión de Dante y tampoco ayudaba que Dante un día lo vio a él y a shuri sin querer cuando estaban en unos de sus momentos íntimos, el tuvo que reprimir el recuerdo aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo por los escalofríos que recorrieron su espalda ya que las cosas que los vio haciendo sin duda lo dejaron traumado. El solo esperaba que Akeno no desarrollara los mismos gustos que sus padres porque sino el iba a tener un futuro muy oscuro por delante.

"Está bien ya voy lindura de todos modos solo estaba durmiendo un rato y no frunzas el ceño que hace que te salgan arrugas." Le dijo sonriendo Dante a la chica quien solo sonrió ominosamente mientras que un aura oscura empezó a rodearla y en su mano derecha aparecieron relámpagos. "Eh Akeno cálmate por favor que solo estaba jugando contigo ¿sabes?" Ella solo amplio su sonrisa mientras que los relámpagos y la oscuridad se hacía más grande alrededor de ella.

"Ara Ara Dante ¿Burlándote de mi verdad, pues dime que pensarías si yo me divierto a costa tuya para variar?" Le dijo para luego Lanzarle el relámpago al aterrorizado Dante electrocutándolo mientras que un tenue sonrojo empezaba surcarle las mejillas comprobando sus peores temores al rejuvenecido cazador de demonios… Akeno iba a ser una sádica como su madre.

**/Momentos más tarde en el despacho de Baraqiel/**

Baraqiel observo con una leve sonrisa al chico que desde hace unos meses vivía con ellos ya que al parecer Akeno por fin había decidido hacerle frente a los coqueteos y comentarios de doble sentido de Dante. Aunque no lo malentiendan ya que el no odiaba al chico ni nada por el estilo ya que el sabia que él era un buen chico a pesar de su actitud de chico malo era solo que verlo con hollín y el cabello de puntas gracias a los relámpagos de su hija era demasiado divertido para el aunque le extrañaba la mirada de profundo shock y miedo en los ojos del chico como si hubiera descubierto algo que lo había traumatizado profundamente "¿Estás bien Dante?" Le pregunto seriamente el ángel caído al chico quien se recompuso y le respondió tranquilamente.

"Si estoy bien Sensei es solo que Akeno me sorprendió hoy nada más ya que su poder ha aumentado." Le dijo el sonriendo al final ya que su amiga estaba progresando rápidamente ya que desde que ellos empezaron a entrenar bajo la tutela del líder de Grigori mejorando de esa manera las habilidades que el ya poseía y aprendiendo algunos trucos nuevos mientras que Akeno aprendía a utilizar magia y los relámpagos.

"Me alegro aunque me pregunto porque tenías una expresión asustada en el rostro hace unos momentos." Le pregunto Baraqiel a Dante quien solo tuvo un escalofrió por la espalda y le respondió rápidamente.

"Bueno y para que me ha mandado a llamar sensei ¿acaso descubrió algo que podría ayudarme a desarrollar en lo que estoy trabajando ahora?" Le pregunto interesado Dante a Baraqiel ya que eso era algo que lo tenía bastante interesado ya que si lo completaba el sabia que cuando se volviera a conseguir a Vergil el sin duda se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

"Lastimosamente no Dante pero conozco quien puede ayudarte y planeaba llevarte a ti y Akeno a verlo para que los ayudara en su entrenamiento." Eso sin duda capto la atención de Dante ya que significaría que podría solucionar algunos de los problemas que tenia con su nueva idea.

"¿Y cuándo vamos sensei?" Le pregunto Dante verdaderamente interesado por ir allí.

"Iremos en la tarde así que prepara todo lo que necesites." Le respondió Baraqiel al hijo de sparda quien sonrió complacido ya que muy pronto el completaría su pequeño proyecto.

**/África en esos momentos/**

En una de las muchas naciones africanas azotadas por la guerra un hombre de unos 30 años de piel bronceada y cabello rojo vestido con unos pantalones y botas militares y una franela sin mangas roja observaba como un grupo de insurgentes masacraban un campo de refugiados sin mucho interés. "Que sucede hermano, estas tan aburrido qué prefieres observar cómo los patéticos gusanos que son la raza humana se matan los unos a los otros". Le comento otro hombre que llego a donde él se encontraba. Este estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un abrigo y pantalones de color verde enfermizo y en su rostro llevaba una máscara de gas.

"No es tu problema peste aunque si lo quieres saber es simplemente que el mundo me aburre ya que desde la gran guerra no ha pasado algo interesante."Le dijo seriamente el otro hombre a su hermano, quien se sentó a su lado y le respondió con un tono de voz que delataba que una gran dicha.

"Te comprendo Guerra ya que desde la gripe española el mundo no ha tenido una plaga como en los viejos tiempos, aunque no te preocupes ya que muy pronto nos vamos a divertir como en esos tiempos." Eso llamo la atención del pelirrojo quien al captar lo que quería decirle su hermano sonrió de una manera que solo delataba su enorme ansia de causar caos y destrucción.

"Así que el Apocalipsis se aproxima eh hermano" Comento Guerra.

"… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Por fin después de tantos siglos los jinetes del apocalipsis volveremos a cabalgar por este mundo" Comento el pelirrojo a lo que Peste solo afirmo con la cabeza.

"En efecto hermano aunque faltan que se cumplan algunos parámetros para nuestra liberación lo cual no ocurrirá todavía pero nuestro tiempo se aproxima" Le respondió el jinete de la peste a su hermano de armas quien se levanto del suelo e invoco una enorme espada de color negro con runas en un idioma antiguo y olvidado gravadas en la hoja las cuales brillaban ominosamente con un color rojo.

"Pues en ese caso debo irme preparando ya que tengo mucho que hacer, adiós hermano" Le respondió el otro jinete a su hermano antes de retirarse del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que las cosas se iban a volver interesantes en los próximos años.

**/Surrey - Reino Unido / **

"¿Podrías decirme porque estamos aquí chico?" le pregunto un molesto Crom cruach a Vergil quien sin quitar la vista del camino y con una expresión fría le respondió al dragón.

"Porque aquí vive alguien que ha llamado mi atención y me gustaría reclutar a esa persona" Eso llamo la atención del dragón malvado ya que sabía que Vergil era alguien que no se impresionaba fácilmente con la gente por lo que sea quien sea que haya captado su interés debe ser alguien con un gran poder o potencial latente.

"Y quién es esa persona mocoso ya que no creo que sea alguien particularmente conocido ya que no siento las energías de algunas de las facciones en este lugar" le comento el dragón al hijo de sparda quien sonriéndole levemente le respondió.

"Es simple la persona que estmos buscado es Helen Lily Potter mejor conocida por los estúpidos magos británicos como 'la niña-que-vivió'" le dijo con un tono de burla al final el chico, ante esa información Crom cruach se sorprendió para luego empezar a reírse.

"JAJAJAJA! ¡No me digas que tú crees esas patrañas que los imbéciles de aquí andan diciendo!" le dijo burlonamente el dragón a Vergil.

"obviamente te daría la razón en eso además de que yo tampoco creo que ella halla derrotado a ese patético mago oscuro siendo una bebe, pero aun así está el hecho de que ella sobrevivió a esa maldición con una simple cicatriz indica que ella debe tener grandes reservas mágicas, aparte de que el poder económico y político que ella tendrá como la ultima Potter viva la convierte en un activo muy valioso para nosotros no crees Crom cruach" Eso hizo que una sonrisa surcara la cara del dragón ya que con cada dia el chico estaba demostrando ser cada vez más interesante, sin duda el será alguien a tener en cuenta en el futuro y si las cosas seguían su curso el tomaría el control de la Khaos Brigade de las manos de Rizevim… aunque por los momentos el mantendría la boca cerrada ya que él sabía que así las cosas serian más interesantes aparte de que su instinto le decía que el chico era una apuesta más segura para sus objetivos que el hijo del Lucifer original.

"Pero estas seguro que ella se unirá a nosotros? Ya que dudo que su familia la deje venir con nosotros" ante esa pregunta Vergil sonrió confiadamente y le respondió a su acompañante.

"Estoy muy seguro de ello ya que 'Su familia' deja mucho que desear con su trato hacia ella por lo que sin duda aceptara cualquier oportunidad para escapar" tras decir eso el se detiene en frente al número 4 de privet drive tras notar el leve rastro mágico que dejaban las multiples barreras que rodeaban la casa y aunque era cierto que eran impresionantes para ser el trabajo de simples humanos comparado a las que había visto en las multiples bases de Rizevim y durante su tiempo en su mundo de origen eran básicas y simples de deshacer por lo que invoco a Yamato y con un corte horizontal las destruyo sin problemas.

"¿Vienes o no Crom cruach?" le pregunto vergil al dragón quien sonriendo siniestramente lo siguió ya que él sabía lo que se aproximaba una vez frente a la puerta el dragón malvado la derriba de un solo golpe y entra en la casa sonriendo.

"¡Quien diablos son ustedes…!" Rugió Vernon dursley pero no pudo hacer ni decir nada mas ya que El dragón malvado le arranco la cabeza de un puñetazo en ese momento llegan los otros habitantes de la casa en ese momento el se fija en la niña que estaba allí presente; una chica de su edad de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, vestida con ropas que eran prácticamente harapos y unos lentes. Aunque lo que más llamo la atención del hijo Sparda eran los obvios signos de abuso en la chica.

"Dime Helen Potter quieres irte de aquí y obtener el poder suficiente para que nadie jamás te trate de esta manera" le pregunto de manera fría Vergil mientras le extendía la mano a la chica quien al recordar todas las cosas que había tenido que vivir con su supuesta familia: todos los maltratos, insultos y humillaciones a manos de los dursley por lo que con una determinación de acero y un brillo ambicioso en los ojos ella tomo su mano y sonriendo de medio lado le respondió.

"Acepto tu oferta pero más te vale que cumplas con lo que me dijiste o lo lamentaras" el hijo de Sparda imito su sonrisa y le respondió.

"no planeo traicionarte si tu no haces lo mismo conmigo" en ese momento el dirigió su mirada a los dursley vivos "¿Y dime los dejamos vivos o muertos?" le pregunto con neutralidad Vergil a la chica quien con frialdad y brillo vengativo en los ojos le respondió al hijo de sparda.

"No matalos ellos no merecen misericordia" tras escucharla Vergil con un corte rápido de su espada los despezada manchando la casa con sangre.

"Ahora vámonos que debemos prepararnos ya que tenemos mucho que hacer" le dijo vergil mientras los tres eran transportados por un circulo de invocación a la base de Rizevim cambiando asi el destino no solo de Helen potter sino el del mundo mágico para siempre.

**Notas del autor: Y asi termina el primer episodio de este fic lamento la tardanza pero es que entre mis otros fics y mi vida personal e estado ocupado, pero bueno como sea aquí como vieron tanto dante como vergil se están preparando para alcanzar sus objetivos aparte de que este fic se desarrolla en un UA (universo alternativo) de todas las series usadas.**


End file.
